


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by Analogical_Virgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Car Accidents, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hospitalization After Said Car Accident, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Mentions of verbal abuse, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thomas as an EMT and Roman as a police officer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analogical_Virgil/pseuds/Analogical_Virgil
Summary: Ship: VirgilxRomanSmut, Angst, Fluff, or Feels: FluffAlternate Universe: N/AScenario: Patton and Thomas know that Virgil loves Roman But he won't admit it.Extra stuff: Roman over hears and Spoilers!!Warning: N/A





	1. Request Info

**Okay so I decided to start one of these, because I'm bored.**

**Anyways, you can comment prompts. You can also send me asks on Tumblr with prompts. It helps if they are in this format:**

**Ship: WhoxWho (Can be remantic or platonic)**  
**Smut, ****Angist****, Fluff, or Feels: (should have at lest one of those)**  
**Alternate Universe: (where the** **story takes place. N/A if it take place in the canon universe) **  
**Scenario: (What's going on)**  
**Extra stuff: (just stuff you would like to see)**  
**Warning: If there is one like self harm or something**

**I will write any except for REMROM because nasty. I will also write smut if requested.**

**Anyways, I hope you have a good day/night gays, gals and nonbinary pals. Peace out!!**


	2. I Won't Say I'm in Love - Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: VirgilxRoman  
Smut, Angst, Fluff, or Feels: Fluff  
Alternate Universe: N/A  
Scenario: Patton and Thomas know that Virgil loves Roman But he won't admit it.  
Extra stuff: Roman over hears and Spoilers!!  
Warning: N/A

**~Virgil's POV~  
** I sat on the couch in the living room by myself with my headphones on. I feel the couch dip down on both sides. I glance over to see Thomas and Patton. I slowly take my headphones off. "Yes?" I ask nervously.  
They both smile. "You love Roman." Patt speaks up.  
I roll my eyes. "Not this again." I start to get up, only to be immediately be pulled back down by Thomas.  
"You do. I can tell by the you look at him." Thomas states to close to my face.  
I push him back. "No." I could feel my inner Disney Nut screaming at me.  
They both smile wider.  
I roll my eyes as I stand up. "If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that." I turn to them. "No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history; been there, done that." I turn way from them.  
"Who you think ya kiddin'? He's the Earth and heaven to ya." They harmonize. I roll my eyes again. "Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you."  
"Oh , no." I cut in but they keep going.  
"Boy, you can't conceal it. We know how you're feeling. Who you thinking of."  
"No chance. No way. I won't say it. No. No." I cut in again, turning back to them.  
"You swoon. You sigh. Why deny it? Oh oh." They cut in.  
"It's to _cliche_. I won't say I'm in love." I go into the kitchen and lean across the bar to face them. "I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. It feels so good when you start out." I run my hands though my hair. "My head is screaming, 'Get a grip boy, unless you dying to cry you're heart out.'" I lay my head on the counter.  
"Boy, you can't deny it. Who you are is how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?"  
My head shoots up. "No chance. No way. I won't say it. No. No." I head back to the living room, smiling at one of the pictures of Roman in the hall way.  
"Give up. Give in. Check the grin. Your in love."  
I instantly frown. "This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love." I turn from the picture and head back to the couch.  
"We'll do it until you admit you're in love." They lean towards me.  
I roll my eyes. "You're way of base. I won't say it. Get off my case. I won't say it." I sit back on the couch.  
"Boy, don't be proud. It's okay. You're in love."  
I lean back and close my eyes. "Oh, at lest out loud I won't say I'm in love." I lean my head back against the back of the couch.

**~Roman's POV~  
** I come out of my room. I stop at the top of the stairs when I hear singing. I sit on the top stair as I listen. _I won't say I'm in love? Why would they be singing this? Unless.._ I listen closer to pick the different voices, which wasn't that hard. Virgil was singing Meg's part, while Thomas and Patton was singing the Muses parts. _Wait does this mean...? Virgil loves me? _I smile to myself. I wait until Thomas and Patton hummed the last few notes before headed down stairs.  
Once I reached the bottom stair, both Thomas and Patton look at me wide eyed. I place a finger over my lips in a shushing motion. They both nod.  
I walk behind the couch and stand behind Virgil. Before he has a chance to open his eyes and run, I lean over and gently press my lips to his. He freezes for a second before melting into the kiss.  
After a minute, I pull back from the kiss enough to look him in the eyes. "I love you too, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance."  
He smirks at the nickname. I see his face blush under the white foundation. "Shut up, and kiss me again."  
I smirk before pressing my lips to his again.


	3. I'm Just Your Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: VirgilxRoman??  
Smut, Angst, Fluff, or Feels: Angst??  
Alternate Universe: N/A  
Scenario: Virgil and Roman arguing through song.  
Extra stuff: If the lines are bold, they are sung at the same time. Vee is singing Marshal Lee's parts and Ro is singing Gumball's parts. Also Vee's lines are always on top in the parts sung together.  
Warning: N/A

**~Virgil's POV~**  
I slam my bedroom door. I lock it before leaning against it before sliding down into a sitting position. I hear him sit on the other side of my door. I take a deep breath before start to sing, the note echoing in my head. "La da da da da. I'm gonna bury you in the ground. La da da da da. I'm gonna bury you with my sound. I'm gonna drank the red from your pretty pink face. I'm gonna-"

I'm cut off by Roman singing back at me. "Are you done yet? 'Cuz I'm tired of feeling guilty for this! Is that what people really think about me? That I'm some god above all of you?"

"Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect like all your little royal subjects do." I reply.

"Sorry if I seem malicious, but I don't sympathize with you. I know that it hurts when you lonely, but I can't take that burden from you, so." was his cold response.

"I'm just your problem." I replied just as cold. "Well..."

"You're YOUR own problem."

"It's like I'm not even a person, am I?" I ask but answer my own question before he has a chance to. "No..."

**"I'm just your problem. Well, I.."**   
**"I'm just your problem? Now.."**

"You wear this defensive attitude." I knew what he was saying was true.

**"I..."**   
**"I..."**

"Shouldn't have to prove anything to you. I'm sorry that I exist. I forgot what landed me on your blacklist, well.." I honestly did forget why he hated me so much.

"I have always be here, but it's not my battle to save you from you."

**"So, why do I want to? Why do I want to? I don't have a clue. I'm asking you.. So, why do I still want to."**   
**"But, yes. I still want to. Oh I still want to.. But I must stand and watch. We will survive..! But I still want to."**

"And I guess that's.." I barely have a chance to sing that before he jumps in again.

**"Why.."**   
**"I guess.."**

"I wanna bury you in the ground."

"Because I care!" He yelled more than sung. "Why you wanna bury me with your sound?"

**"I'm sorry that it's this way.."**   
**"I'm sorry that it's this way.."**

"But I don't know what else to say..." I sung softly the tears stinging in my eyes.

"And I promise you, you could never push me away.."

**"'Cus I.."**   
**"And I.."**

"Cannot wait for when you say..."

"I'm.."

**"Just your problem..."**   
**"When you say.."**

I sigh, my voice cracked slightly as I spoke. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry as well..." His voice sounded just as broken as mine did.

We stay there for a while before he gets up and walks away to his room. I get up turning off the light and lay in bed. I ended up crying myself to sleep.


	4. Midnight Fright - Fanciful Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Platonic Roman x Remy/Sleep, though it could be taken as romantic as well.  
Smut, Angist, Fluff, or Feels: Fluff  
Alternate Universe: N/A   
Scenario: Roman hears a noise late at night and immediately jumps into action to protect him and his family. Apparently the noise was just everyone's favorite coffee lover making himself some, you guessed it, coffee.  
Extra stuff: This steams from a head cannon that I have. Basically, the head cannon is that Roman sleeps with his sword, either near by his bed or in his bed, with the sheath on it of course. Also slight head cannon Remy is a short boi. (For this Roman is 5'10 and Remy is 4'11.)  
Warning: Slight cursing (As always let me know if there's anything else.)

**~****Third Person POV**~

Roman bolted straight up when he heard a loud crash in the kitchen. He pulls his sword form under his pillow, removing it from the sheath in the process. He gripped the hilt tightly in both of his hands as he slowly heads towards the kitchen.

As Roman approached, he could hear what sounded like running water, and things being moved around. He took a deep breath before jumping around the corner screaming, and holding his sword in front of him. He is met with someone screaming out of surprise.

Roman almost drops his sword at the sight of Remy on the counter, and coffee grounds spilt everywhere. "What the higgity heck? Rem, what the hell are you doing?!"

Remy took a shaky breath, before speaking. "I'm making coffee. I could ask you the same damn thing, gurl."

Roman sighed, as he leaned he sword against the wall. "I heard, I'm assuming, you drop the can of coffee and freaked." He grabbed the broom to sweep the grounds that covered the floor.

"Well you would be right about me dropping the coffee can." Remy said watching Roman sweep from his spot on the counter.

Once Roman was done sweeping he looked at Remy, who was still on the counter. "What are you doing up there anyways?"

Remy shrugged, jumping down. "I'm a short boi, gurl." He said looking up at Roman.

"Right. I forgot. Do you still want some coffee?" He asked reaching for another thing of coffee.

"Na, girl. Just come cuddle me on couch."

Roman chuckled slightly but agreed. They both turned off the lights and laid on the couch. Roman on his back and Remy curled up against his side. They both slipped into peaceful sleep.


	5. Emo Nightmare - Prinxiety, Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Roman x Virgil, hints at Logan x Patton  
Smut, Fluff, or Feels: Fluff  
Alternate Universe: N/A  
Scenario: Virgil confesses his feelings for Roman.  
Extra stuff:  
-Logan buys Patton a puppy. (Will cover that more later.)   
-For reverence to what I mean to what Virgil voice sounds like during his attack watch Thomas's "Moving On 2/2" video. It also does it in the "Accepting Anxiety 2/2".  
WARNING: Anxiety attack and hints to self harm.

**~Virgil's POV~**  
I sit in my room on my bed. My back pressed against the wall; knees pulled close to my chest with my arms wrapped around my legs. I stare at the floor and lean my head back before noticing a shadow past by the door. I sigh. _That's Roman getting out of the shower._ I groan before getting up and quietly walk out the door of my room. I quickly head to Patton's room.  
I knock on the door to no answer. I open it to see he ain't there. _Must be in the living room or kitchen. _I head down the stairs, glancing at the couch before looking in the kitchen. I sigh again not seeing him there either. I sit on the counter and lean forward , placing my head in my hands. _I should just walk my butt up there and tell him. _**_But what if hates me? _**I shake the thought from my head.  
"Hey kiddo."  
I jump slightly at the sound of Patton's voice. "Hey Patt."  
"What's wrong?" I could hear the softness in his voice.  
"Nothing." I don't move.  
I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up slightly and instantly notice the worry in his eyes.  
"Something."  
I shake my head before hopping off of the counter. "You remember when I said I started feeling..... different about someone?" I look at my hands as I play with my sleeves of my hoodie.  
"Yea." He replies softly.  
"Well..... it's Roman." I pause glancing at Patton, to judge his reaction. He just nods waiting for me to continue. I take a deep breath before starting and again. "I like him." I look back down at my hands.  
"Oh wonderful. He'll be happy to know you don't hate him."  
I shake my head again, and head towards the living room. "No. Like.... like-like. I think I-" I stop what I was saying as rounded the corner and seen Logan, awkwardly holding a puppy.  
"Why did you stop?" Patton asks before noticing Logan, but not the puppy, oddly. "Give us a minute." he says before pulling me back into the kitchen. He looks at me. "Go tell him."  
I feel my heart race and my breathing hitch at the thought of confronting the fanciful side. "I can't."  
"You can." He says softly but with confidence.   
"What if he hates me?" I ask my breathing becoming more spastic. "I'm on the verge of a nervous break down." I mutter as pull my hood over my head.  
"Verge. Haha."  
"Now's not the time to joke." The voice coming out of my mouth don't sound like my own. It was doing that weird growl/echo thing.  
His eyes widen when he realized what was happening. I pull my hood further around my head as Patton rises both hands carefully. He slowly takes one and reaches for my hand. I try to sink further into my hoodie. He gently grabs my wrist, flinching slightly at the pressure against recent wounds. I don't want to let go but reluctantly let him take my hand. He takes it and presses my palm against his chest. "Copy my breathing." His voice was soft but serious.  
I glance down at my feet, trying to focus on my hand on Patton's chest. I look at my hand, and focus on the slow rise and fall of his chest. I could feel Thomas becoming anxious.  
I was so focused on Patton and my breathing, I didn't notice someone walk into the kitchen, jumping slightly as they slide their arms around me and lay their head behind mine. I glance down but freeze when I see the white and gold sleeve of Roman's shirt. I instantly couldn't breathe. My hands tighten up. One on my hood and the other one on Patton's cardigan. I also bite my lip to instantly regret it when the taste of blood fills my mouth. I don't loosen my grip though. Soon my lungs start to burn from the lack of oxygen, and suddenly I could feel Thomas reach the point where he couldn't breathe and his lungs start to burn.  
I want to pull my hand back and just disappear so they could help him, but I couldn't will my hand to let go of poor Patt. So I pulled him towards me gently. "Thomas." I say once he was close enough.  
He looks at me quizzidly for a second before realizing what I ment. "Thomas!" He practically yells. He turns towards where Logan is. "Logan, go help Thomas!"  
"Way a head of you," and with that Logan was gone. I feel Roman's head shoot up.  
Patton looks me in the eyes "I'm going let Roman help you."  
I shake my head and bite my lip harder. "No..." My voice still not my own.  
He places his hands on top of my hand against his chest. He gives it a gentle squeeze. He looks to Roman. "You need to help him."  
I feel Roman let go of me. "You're already helping him. I'll go help Thomas. "  
Patton shakes his head and gives him a kind look. "He needs you not me."  
I could see Roman's reflection in Patton's glasses. He gives Patton a weird look before nodding. He steps up next to him.  
Patton rubs small circles on the back of my hand, trying to get me to loosen my grip. I loosen it up just enough so he can pull it away from him. As soon as I feel the fabric slip way from my hand I tighten it back up.  
Patton gives me a knowing look before gently handing my fist over to Roman. I bite my lip harder, not caring about the blood that coated the inside of my mouth. He smiles at me before disappearing to go help Thomas.  
Roman presses my hand to his chest. I close my eyes to try and focus on my breathing, but the stupid silk sash under my hand won't let me.  
After what feels like for ever of just our breathing filling the room, I hear Roman mutter to himself. "Please breathe, my emo nightmare."  
Instantly, I feel the pressure on my chest release and I could breath again, automatically going to the 4-7-8 breathing thing. I could feel my heart slow down. Soon I was calmed down, I open my eyes again and look at Roman.  
His cheeks were covered in tears, much like mine probably was. I wasn't expecting him to pull me in to his arms and hug me tightly. I hesitantly hugged him back.  
After a minute or so of hugging, I pull away slowly. Roman let's me go, albeit reluctantly. I step back and lean against the counter.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what started the attack?" Roman asked.  
I sigh. _It's now or never, Virgil._ "I was talking to Patt about something stupid." My voice finally sounding more like my own.  
"If it was really something stupid, you wouldn't have gone into an full on attack." He said crossing his arms.  
I sigh looking at the floor in between my black combat boots and his red high tops. "It's just some stupid crush. I'm to scared to tell him how I feel." I muttered.   
"Just tell him. Be like 'Hey, I love you'." He stated as he moved dramatically.   
I took a deep breath before speaking. "Hey, Roman. I love you."  
"See? Just say it just like that." He said not realizing that he was who I was talking about.  
I groan. "Roman..."  
Saying his name again seem to make him realize. "Virgil, did you just...?" He let his sentence trail off as he takes a few steps closer to me.  
I look up at him only then realizing how close he had gotten.  
"Virgil? Do you..?" He couldn't finish his sentence.  
I roll my eyes before grabbing his sash and pulling him towards me. Once he was close enough, I pressed our lips together. His felt good against mine as they worked in perfect sync.  
After a minute or so, I pull back leaning against the counter again. I was exhausted, mostly from the attack. "You're a clueless moron."  
"But I'm your clueless moron." He said with a huge smile. "Come you need rest." And without letting me respond he picked me up and carried me to the couch. He sat down, while resulted in me being on his lap. He pulls a blanket over us as I yawn. I close my eyes and just I'm losing consciousness I hear Roman whisper. "I love you too. Now rest, mi amor."


	6. (First) Burn - Prinxiety, Logince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Virgil x Roman, mentions of Logan x Roman  
Smut, Angist, Fluff, or Feels: Angst/Feels  
Alternate Universe: Hamilton AU  
Scenario: Roman (Alexander) tries to explain himself to Virgil (Eliza) but he ain't having it.  
Extra stuff: I kinda use both songs, "Burn" and "First Burn", for Virgil's dialogue. It might be a slight mess. Oh well. Also Remy is their kid.  
Warning: slight cussing, mentions of cheating (Let me know if there is anything else.)

**~3rd Person POV~**

Virgil had his back to the door when Roman walked in. Without looking at him, he started speaking. "I saved every letter you ever wrote me. You said you were mine and I though you were mine." He smiled sadly at the letters in his hands as he turned around to face Roman. He took a deep breath before looking him square in the face."Patton told me that I married an Icarus. That you had flown to close to the sun. That you would do anything to survive."

"Virgil,-" Roman started to step closer to him.

"Don't." Virgil growled and Roman froze. "I don't care what you have to say. You have ruined both of our lives while you were trying to clear your name. I can't believe you published his letters to you."

Roman didn't have anything to say, and just hung his head.

"Cat got your tongue, _Prince_?" Virgil spit their last name at him. "Here let me read you some of what you wrote." He grabbed the pamphlet of the mantle. "_My real crime is an amorous connection with the one Logan Knight, who did not know I was married. I was with him for a considerable amount of time, with the knowing consent of his husband, who_-"

"I know what I wrote, Virgil. I cheated on you and I regret it."

"Enough to sleep with him for two fucking years?!" He yelled throwing the pamphlet into the fireplace be hind him.

"I wasn't thinking!" Roman yelled back.

"Bullshit! Patton was right about you." Virgil turned away from him and back to the fire place. He glared at stack of hand written letters to him from Roman. "I've re-read the letters you wrote to me."_ Probably a million times. _"Searching for a sign of when you were still mine."

Virgil sighed setting the letters down on the table, before turning back to Roman. "God forbid someone says something bad about you. You're enemy whispers but you have to scream. Trust me. I know a bout whispers. I see how you look at my brother."

Roman's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Virgil-"

"Don't. I'm not that naive. I've seen people around you. I've seen them all fall for your charm."

Roman didn't know how to react to this. He looked away from Virgil.

Virgil turned back to the fire place. "I'm burning the letters you wrote to me. You stay and watch if you want. I don't know who you are anymore, and I have so much to learn. I'm erasing myself from the narrative. I'm going to let future historians wonder how I reacted when you broke my heart." He frowned at the letters in his hands before throwing them into the fire.

Roman started to say something but Virgil cut him off by turning sharply to face him. "How are you going to explain to Remy what you did? Explain the pain and embarrassment that you put me through? When will you understand? That he is your legacy? That we are your legacy?" Virgil took a shaky breath. "No one the right to know about our lives like this. No one gets to know what I said about this. If you thought you were mine, don't. You lost the right to my heart, and your place in our bed. You can sleep in your office."

Roman hung his head and turned to leave. The last thing he heard before he shut the door was Virgil choke out, "I hope you burn".


	7. The Things That Connect Us - LAMP, Remceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: LAMP/CALM/PolySanders, Remy/Sleep x Deceit  
Smut, Angist, Fluff, or Feels: Fluff, slight Feels  
Alternate Universe: SoulMates AU  
Scenario: The boys meet each other, their soulmates.  
Extra stuff: This AU is soulmate AU with most soulmate systems.  
-Logan and Patton are connected with countdown timers.  
-Roman and Patton are connected with meeting your soulmate lets you see color thing.  
-Roman and Logan are connected with a galaxy SoulMark. (Spans across their shoulder blades.)  
-Virgil is born with no PHYSICAL or VISIBLE sight mark.  
-Remy and Dean (Deceit) are connected with the "can't lie to your soulmate" thing.  
-This is hard for De, who is compulsive liar.  
Warning: Slight cussing, hints and mentions of verbal and emotional abuse, panic attack (not in detail but is still included)

**~3rd Person POV~**

Logan and Patton had known each other for a long time. Ever since kindergarten. When they was born their parents were shocked to see just a little over five years on their timers.

Patton was absolutely ecstatic on the day he was to meet his soulmate. He walked into his kindergarten class that morning practically bouncing like a ball. Even though there was still almost two hours before his timer stopped. He could barely focus on anything, eyes always traveling back to the timer on the inside of his wrist.

It was almost time for morning snack when the principal walked into the classroom along with another child. The principal and the teacher talked for a few minutes before the principal left leaving the kid with the teacher.

The child was dressed nice. He wore khaki pants and a black sweater vest over a dark blue polo. He also had on black square shaped glasses. Not that Patton could tell then what colors they were. He looked around and as soon as his eyes met Patton's, Patton felt his wrist itch. Right where his timer was.

Patton glanced down, and smile brightly at the sight of the timer reading all zeros. He waited until the teacher was done talking to him before he launched himself at the other. He hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. He did however after a few moments.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!" Patton beamed as he bounced a little. "I'm Patton." He held out his hand for the other to shake it.

"Salutations. My name is Logan." Logan smiled slightly and shook his hand.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

By sixth grade, the two were dating and was inseparable. They were happy but felt as if something was missing.They both met Roman in eighth grade. Though Patton found out Roman was his soulmate first.

Patton had been used to seeing everything in black and white. Well, more like shades of gray. He had just grown used to the fact that he was colorblind. He never even thought about it meaning that he had another soulmate.

Not until Patton was accidentally bumped into another student in the cafeteria while he was looking for his boyfriend. Both were knocked to the ground. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see color. Like actual colors.

Patton looked at the other boy with wide eyes. He took in the bright red tee shirt with a gold crown and the ripped blue jeans the other had on. Than his eyes met the dark green ones that were already looking at him. "You're my.." His voice trailed off. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea of him having more than one soulmate.

"Soulmate." The other boy finished.

"Patton, are you okay?" Logan asked him as he set his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Patton whipped his head around to look at him. Chocolate brown eyes looked at him with worry and concern. He glanced down to look at the dark blue polo and black tie his boyfriend always wore to school. When he did he caught sight of his own sky blue tee shirt. He turned back to the other boy. "My name's Patton and I'm so excited to meet you."

"I'm Roman." Roman responded with a smirk. "And likewise, dearest."

To say that Logan was confused would be an understatement. He was completely lost. "Patton, what's going on?"

Patton smiled as he looked at his boyfriend. "Logan, I can see colors. Like besides shades of gray."

"What? How?" Logan was even more lost at his love's words.

Patton pointed to Roman. "He's my soulmate as well. We are connected by the colorblind thing, like you and me are connected by the timers." He said tapping his wrist were the faded timer sat.

Logan slowly nodded, trying to wrap his head around that he was now going to have to share his love with another guy. "Alright."

Patton smiled widely at him. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek before hugging Roman.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was almost five months later when they found out that Roman was also Logan's soulmate. The three were at Roman's house to enjoy a lazy afternoon, when Patton suggested that they go for a swim in the pool. The others agree, and Roman loaned the other two swim shorts. He also loaned Logan a tee shirt because the nerd said that he was uncomfortable with not wearing a shirt.

Patton and Logan got changed before Roman. After a few minutes Roman walked out carrying towels. He set them down on the table, showing off the red tank top he had on. He turned to take it off, and when he did take it off, both Patton and Logan freeze and stare at the soulmark both of them have seen countless times.

Logan stepped up behind Roman, and, without thinking, ran his hand across the other's shoulder blades. He had only seen the red and dark blue galaxy in the mirror and in pictures. He couldn't believe that it was right here in front of him.

Roman shivered slightly to the touch. He smiled slightly sad. "It's beautiful. From what I've been able to see of it, I mean. I wish I could see it here in front of me." He sighed softly.

Logan glanced at Patton, who nodded. He already knew what Logan was going to ask. The nerd took a deep breath before moving to stand in front of Roman. "Roman, I need to show you something." He stated looking at the ground.

"Sure, specs. What is it?" Roman asked suddenly concerned for his friend.

"This." Logan took another deep breath before taking off his shirt.

"What are you-?" Roman's question was cut off when Logan turned to show him the same red and dark blue galaxy that the theater geek was just talking about. He gasped loudly before gently running his fingertips over part of the soulmark.

Logan smiled slightly knowing Roman was doing the exact thing he was just moments before, which was marvelling over the soulmark. "You're right. It is beautiful. It's even better to have it right in front of you."

Roman couldn't help but smile widely and wrap his arms around Logan's torso. He pulled the nerd to his chest and buried his face into the crook of the other male's neck.

Logan blushed slightly as he glanced at Patton, who was smiling widely himself. He leaned into the other's hold though. Even though he's been with Patton most of his life he was still touch starved. Also being in Roman's arms felt gave him the same fluttery feeling that he got when in Patton's, but there was something slightly different. He felt loved and cared for when Patton held him, but here with Roman holding him felt safe and protected.

Patton smiled brightly as he jumped up and down. "Oh my goodness! You two are so adorable!"  
Logan blushed more and looked away from him. Though as soon as he turned his head, his eyes met Roman's.

"He's right, you know? You are adorable." Roman almost whispered, not feeling the need to be loud. Mostly because both of his soulmates were close enough to hear him.

Logan was so flushed at this point that his ears were red. "I suppose that y-you are too." He stammered slightly.

Patton squealed out of pure happiness before launching himself at his soulmates, and hugging them tightly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They felt happy and content, but they all felt as if they were still missing something.

They didn't meet Virgil until freshman year of college. Remy, a friend of Roman's from senior year of high school, introduced them to his twin brother. The three boys instantly fell in love with the edgy emo, and Remy knew it.

Remy had a long conversation with them about Virgil being what everyone calls soulless, meaning that he had no soulmate. He also told them about the mental and emotional abuse Virgil had received from not only classmates and strangers that found out, but also their parents and family. This had caused him to develop severe trust issues, a major anxiety disorder, and depression. Hearing this they just wanted to protect the poor anxious kid more.

The five of them slowly became friends. It wasn't until their sophomore year of college that they realized that not only was Virgil not soulless, he was also their soulmate. The last missing piece.

Virgil had grown very close to the other three over the past year and half. In that time he also realized that he's friends, and crushes, were his soulmates. He almost couldn't believe it. Almost couldn't believe that he had one soulmate, let alone three.

Virgil told Remy, who unintentionally turned around and told Dean when he had asked what they were talking about. Virgil cursed their inability to lie to each other. He was glad that he didn't end up with that connection himself. He would much rather feel the others emotions than be unable to lie to them. The inability to lie to your soulmate made buying presents so much harder than it need to be.

The next evening, Virgil was curled up on the recliner in Remy and Dean's living room panicking. He had no idea how to tell the others he was their soulmate. Remy had told him that the others loved since the beginning but he was still anxious about telling them.

He didn't even realize that he was having a panic attack until he felt arms around him. He blinked in surprise. One second he was alone, and the next he was looking at Roman. His vision was blurry from the tears but he could tell he was looking at Roman. Patton must have been the one hugging him because he could make out a dark blue blur just behind Roman.

Them being there caused him to calm slightly, but it also caused him to panic more. He loved these three, and he didn't want to lose them. He didn't want them to decide that they didn't want him.

Virgil vaguely registered Roman and Logan trying to talk to him, trying calm him down. He could make out the words "four", "seven", and "eight". It took him a few moments to realize the they were repeating his breathing method for when he has an attack. He closed his eyes, and tried to follow the pattern that was burned into his brain by this point in his life.

After a few minutes of attempting, and failing, of trying to calm himself down, Virgil finally was able to breathe almost normally besides the occasional hiccup from his previous sobs. He opened his eyes which were still slightly blurry from the tears.

"Kiddo, tell me five things you can see." Patton said in his ear.

"T-the three of you, my jacket, and t-the w-wall." Virgil stuttered.

"Good. Now four things you can touch." Roman whispered.

"Patton, the chair, the floor and my jacket again." Virgil muttered loosening his grip on Patton's shirt a little. Wait. When did he grab Patton?

"Excellent. Name three things you hear." Logan stated next.

"You talking, my heartbeat, and Patton's breathing." Virgil relaxed more.

"Good work, kiddo. Almost there. Two things you smell." Patton praised.

"Cupcakes and sugar." Virgil responded. That was how Patton always smelled. Like he just got done baking sweets.

"You're doing good, Vee. Last one, something you can taste." Roman whispered again.

"Blood." Virgil answered, only slightly worrying the others, but they didn't acknowledge it.

Patton leaned back and looked at the emo worriedly. "You want to tell us what was the cause of that, Virge?"

Virgil looked away from Patton, chewing on his lip. Now or never, Virgil. He thought to himself. He took a deep breath. "I found out something a little while back, and I've been worrying about how to tell you guys about it."

"Vee, you know you can tell us anything." Roman said laying a hand on Virgil's knee.

"Does it have to do with soulmates?" Logan asked causing Roman and Patton to look at him. Virgil, on the other hand, looked away from all of them.

"What do you mean, Logie?" Patton asked.

"I mean you know as well as I do that there's many different ways that soulmates can be connected. Look at us for example. You and I are connected by timers. You and Roman are connected by the colorblindness thing. Roman and I are connected by our soulmarks. Even Remy and Dean are connected in a different way from us. It would explain why our anxiety spiked while Virgil was having a panic attack." Logan explained before turned his attention to Virgil. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, Virgil, but I'm think it's safe to assume that you have some form of empath connection with us."

Virgil nodded slightly knowing that the other two were now looking at him as well. "Y-yea. I can f-feel your t-three's every minuscule emotion. I can f-feel any slight shift in your emotions, but I d-don't think it's the same for ya'll. I t-think you only feel the really strong ones but it's b-barely n-noticable on your end. Unless I have an attack apparently." He stuttered, looking at is hands as he fiddled with his fingers.

Patton frowned. "Oh Virgil. Why didn't you just tell us?"

"I was scared. I thought that you would realize that you were better off without me even if I was your soulmate. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want you to realize that you didn't want me. As a soulmate or a friend." Virgil replied with tears welling up in his eyes again.

Virgil was pulled off of the chair and into someone's lap. It took him a second to realize that it was Roman's lap that he was sitting on. He shamelessly clung to the older male's high school varsity jacket while he cried. Well more like sobbed his eyes out. He could make out Roman muttering something in Spanish in a soothing tone. He had took enough Spanish in high school to recognize some of the words.

Once Virgil had calmed down again, he looks at the other three who looked like they had been crying as well.

Roman looked at them for a moment. He kissed Patton's lips. "Mi media naranja." He hummed softly before kissing Logan's lips. "Mi estrella." He turned and gently kissed Virgil's forehead. "Y mi vida."

Virgil smiled despite the blush on his face. As much as he wanted to hide his face, he didn't. Instead he looked at the three of them and repeated the only Spanish he knew. "Mi alma. Mis almas gemelas."

"Ew," a familiar voice said.

"Agreed," stated another familiar voice.

The four in the floor turned towards the door to see Remy and Dean standing in the doorway to the living room.

"As cute and sappy this is, you four mind moving out our living room? We have movies to watch." Remy stated gesturing to the Redbox DVD cases in his soulmates hands.

"Sure, kiddo." Patton beamed before standing up. He helped Logan stand, while Roman stood still holding Virgil.

"R-Roman!" Virgil stuttered as he clung to the other male.

"Don't worry, mi amour. I won't drop you." Roman hummed as he started walking towards Virgil's room with the other two trailing behind them, fingers intertwined.

Once inside the room, Roman set Virgil down on the bed while Patton turned on the emo's purple fairy lights that encompassed the room. Logan took the opportunity to remove his shoes and glasses as well as Virgil's shoes before laying down in front of him intertwining their fingers.  
Not long after, Roman laid down behind Virgil and Patton laid down behind Logan. The two on the outer edge of cuddled pile gently tossed and arm over the other two and loosely held hands as well.

Virgil yawned slightly. Combination of lateness of the evening and exhaustion of the attack was starting to wear on him. He closed his eyes and muttered a quiet, "I love you". He was met with three back as he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Mi media naranja - My better half  
Mi estrella - My star  
Y mi vida - And my life  
Mi alma - My soul  
Mis almas gemelas - My soulmates  
Mi amour - My love


	8. We're Just Friends - Royality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: PattonxRoman  
Smut, Angst, Fluff, or Feels: Smutt  
Alternate Universe: Human AU  
Scenario: From Tumblr - What about “We’re…..just friends.” and royality but it's said like mid sex or something and the other person kind of has to say this isn't usually something friends do?  
Extra stuff: Drabble  
Warning: casual sex, FWB (Friends With Benefits)

“What are we, Ro?” Patton asked moaning a little bit as the other shifts under him.

They did mean to end up like this. They didn’t intend to be like this. Roman was laying flat on his back and his hand on Patton’s hips. Patton was sat firm on Roman’s hips, the laters cock buried deep inside him.

Roman didn’t know how to respond to his question. "We’re… We’re just friends.“ He wasn’t sure if he means that or not. He wasn’t sure if the reason they ended up like this is because of mutual feelings or them just being horny teens.

Patton giggled, which is a stark contrast from their situation. "Friends don’t typically do this, Ro.” He shifted a little bit causing Roman to moan.

“Let’s finish here then we’ll talk.” Roman stated, rolling his hips up into Patton. The response he got was a moan and a nod.


	9. When He Sees Me - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Logan x Patton (Logic X Morality)  
Smut, Angst, Fluff, or Feels: Fluff  
Alternate Universe: N/A  
Scenario: Logan “talks” to Virgil and Roman about his feelings.  
Extra Stuff: Loosely based on the anamatic by Artfromthevoid on youtube  
Warnings: N/A

**~3rd Person POV~  
**Logan was pacing the mindscape living room. Again. Both Roman and Virgil were surprised he hadn’t walked a hole into the floor.

Suddenly he stopped and turned to face them, singing. “I stick with real things, usually facts and figures. When information is in its place, I minimize the guessing game. Guess what?”

“What?” Virgil and Roman asked at the same time.

Logan deadpanned. “I don’t like guessing games or when I feel things,” he cringed slightly, “ before I know the feelings. How am a supposed to operate if I’m just tossed around by fate? Like on an unexpected date?”

Logan started pacing again, moving his arms as he continues singing. “The stranger might talk too fast. Or ask me questions about myself before I’ve decided that he can ask me questions about myself. He might sit too close, or call the waiter by his first name, or eat Oreos, but eat the cookie before the cream? But what scares me the most… What scares me the most…”

And suddenly they were in the theater. Logan’s fears played out in front of Virgil and Roman. “Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn’t like it? What if he runs the other way and I can’t hide from it?” The first scene is Logan trying to give Patton a flower but the later walks away.

“What happens then?” Both Virgil and Roman could hear the heartbreak in Logan’s voice. “If when he knows me, he’s only disappointed? What if I give myself away, to only get it given back?”

The next scene was Logan turning almost running into Patton who give a disappointed sigh and walks away again. “I couldn’t live with that.”

Logan took his glasses off and cleaned them with his tie before putting them back on. He continued singing as he walked across the stage. “So, I’m just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind. This way I get the best view. So, when he sees me, I want him to…”

“Logan, don’t you think you’re being a little… I mean… Maybe just a, a tad…” Roman stood as he spoke.

“I’m not defensive!” Logan yelled, causing Roman to hide behind the row of seats that him and Virgil were sitting in. Logan cleared his throat before continuing.

“I’m simply being cautious. I can’t risk reckless datin’ due to my miscalculatin’ while a certain suitor stands in line!” Logan turned from them standing with his back to them. “I’ve seen in movies, most made for television, you cannot be too careful when it comes to sharing your life.”

Logan paused and gasped, turning to face Virgil and Roman again. “I could end up a miserable husband.” He started pacing across the stage as his brain started to overthink the situation.

“I’m sorry boys, but he could be criminal, some sort of psychopath who escaped from an institution, somewhere they don’t have guys. He could have masterminded some way to find me. He could be colorblind.” He turned on his heel to face them again. “How untrustworthy is that? He could be less than kind.” He sighed frowning slightly.

“Or even worse, he could be very nice, have lovely eyes, make me laugh, come out of hiding.” He looked at them with desperation. “What do I do with that? Oh, God.” He turned away from them again. “What if when me sees me, I like him and he knows it? What if he opens up a door and I can’t close it? What happens then? What if when he holds me, my heart is set in motion?”

As Long turned away from them another scene plays. This one showed Logan being all flustered while Patton goes to pull him into a kiss by his tie. Logan disrupted the scene just as their lips are about to touch looking a tad frantic. “I’m not prepared for that!” His voice softened as he continues. “I’m scared of breaking open, but still I can’t help but hoping to find someone to talk to.”

Just then Roman and Virgil feels the air shift as another side rises up into the theater. They both turned to see Patton, but the moral side wasn’t looking at them. He was looking at Logan with wide eyes.

Logan turned to face them once more instantly spotting Patton. He took a deep breath, and continued. “Who likes me the way I am. Someone who when he sees me wants to again.”

While Logan was finishing singing, Patton walked up to him on stage, tilting his head slightly.

Logan held up a single light blue daisy he conjured.

Patton smiled so bright and pulled Logan into a gentle kiss, in which the logical side melted into almost instantly.

Roman and Virgil gave each other a knowing look before sinking out so the other two can talk privately.


	10. "I'll Aways Be Here." Moceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Patton X Deceit  
Smut, Angist, Fluff, or Feels: Angist and feels mostly  
Alternate Universe: Just a simple human au  
Scenario: Dee and his boy friend, Patton, take a drive that ends badly.  
Extra stuff: Ask from annon on Tumblr: "I'll always be here" with Deceit saying it to whoever you want. Deceit is just Dee in this. Patt has a ton of snake themed nicknames.  
Warning: Car crash in minor detail, hospital (As always let me know if I need to add anything.)

“Dee, slow down. Please?” Patton was sitting in the passenger seat of his boyfriend’s newly purchased sports car. He was clinging to the seat, t hanking whatever higher power that it wasn’t raining.

Dee laughed but slowed down, if only just a tad. “We’ll be fine." He responded as they sped around another curve.

They both knew that they were going way too fast for the winding back road they were currently driving down. One worried about the possibilities, and the other enjoyed the speed.

"I would just feel better if you slowed down some." He stated nervously, chewing on his lip, tensing every time they either cut a curve to hard or straightened a section of close curves.

"Nothing is going to happen." Dee said reassuringly and tossed the other male a soft smile.

"Those are some famous last words." He muttered under his breath, closing his eyes at the exact wrong moment.

When Patton opened them again, he had no idea what had happened. He lay propped up against something metal and cold, and there were flashing lights everywhere. He blinked a few times and went to move but a sharp pain shot through him. He gasped, which only caused him to hurt more. 

In seconds there was a figure in front of him, warm hands on his shoulders steadying him. "You're awake. Good. Can you tell me your name and your relation to the other male that was in the car with you?"

“M-my name is P-Patton and D-dee is my boyfriend.” Patton whispered, hand clinging to his ribs.

“Okay. My name is Thomas.” The other male stated. “You two were in a bad wreck. There must have been something in the road and he swerved to avoid it, but with excessive speed he lost control and slammed into a tree, driver side taking most if not all of the impact. We have already rushed him to the emergency room. You have a few bruised ribs and minor cuts. I can get someone to take you to the ER if you want so you can see your boyfriend.”

Patton instantly nodded. “Yes. I would love that.”

Thomas nodded in response. "Okay. Let me grab someone to help get you standing." With that he was gone, returning a few moments later with another male. “This is Roman. He’s going to help me get you up and then he is going to take you to the hospital, alright?” Thomas said as he gestured to the officer next to him.

Patton looked at Roman for a second before nodding slightly. “Yea. That’s fine.”

“Alright. Ro, grab his other hand and elbow. We’ll pull to get him standing on three.” Thomas said as he gently took one of Patton’s hands, and placed his other hand on his elbow. Roman did the same on Patton’s other side and nodded to Thomas.”Alright. Are you ready?” He asked Patton.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Patton answered and took a deep breath. He couldn’t help but notice the twitch of Roman’s lips at the Disney refinance.

“Okay. One. Two. Three.” As soon as Thomas said three, both him and Roman pulled Patton up to his feet.

Patton flinched at the slight pain, but once he was standing he was fine.

"Are you okay? Need anything before you leave?" Thomas questioned, hovering close by just in case Patton fell.

"I'm fine. Can I have a bottle of water, though?" Patton asked after a moment.

"Of course. I'll grab that and meet you at Roman's patrol car." And without waiting for a response Thomas was gone again.

"This way." Roman stated as he slowly led Patton to his car and helped him to sit down.

After Roman was seated in the driver's seat, Thomas suddenly appeared with a water bottle and a scrap piece of paper. “Here you go, Patton.” He said handing both to him. “Water and this is my number. I want you to keep me updated on Dee. He… He looked pretty rough when we loaded him up in the other ambulance.”

Patton took both nodding. “Sure. I’ll message you once I see him and know something kiddo.”

Thomas smiled at him. “Thank you. I’ll let you two go. I will talk to you later.”

“Bye.” Patton said just before shutting his door.

Roman started the car and started towards the hospital where the other EMTs took Dee. They were quiet for the entire ride. Once they pulled up at the door to the ER, Roman spoke. “Do you need any help getting in?”

Patton shook his head. “No thanks kiddo. I’ll be okay. You did more than enough just bringing me here.”

Roman hesitantly nodded. “Okay. Just be careful.”

“I will.” Patton said before opening the door and slowly getting out. He somehow managed to get to the reception desk. Once there, he asked about where Dee was.The lady there guided him to where they had Dee, letting Patton know that they currently had him on some strong painkillers so he might be a bit loopy if he's awake. She opened the door, and he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him.

Dee was laying still in the hospital bed. His eyes were closed. Well his right eye was. Patton couldn't see the left side of Dee's face for the bandages that covered that side of his face. The only thing that let him know that his boyfriend was even alive was the steady beep of the heart monitor.

Patton could feel tears slip down his face as he walked over and sat on the right side of the bed. He gently took the others hand in his own, rubbing his thumb gently over the dark bruising on his knuckles and the back of his hand.

It felt like hours later when Dee groaned moving slightly slowly opening his visible eye. “W-what.. W-where am I?”

Patton gasped moving closer to Dee’s face slightly. "Oh thank goodness that you are awake! I was so worried about you! You’re in the hospital, Slither Song. Do you remember anything?”

Dee raised a hand to rub at the side of his head. “I remember driving, you telling me to slow down. I came around a curve and there was something in the road. I don’t know what it was but I swerved to avoid it. Then… Nothing besides waking up now.”

Patton took both of Dee’s hands in his own. “From what the EMTs told me you wrecked the car, and that the driver side took most, if not all of the impact. I was so scared I was going to lose you.”

“You won't." Dee stated, moving a hand to Patton's chest, right over his heart. " ** _I'll always be here._ ** "

Patton shook his head with his eyes watering. "Don't talk like that, Juju."

Dee smiled at him. “It’s true though, sunshine. No matter what happens I’ll be here.” He said tapping his chest.

“I know, Kaa. I know. I just don’t want to lose you yet. We’ve only started our life together, and I can’t lose you just yet. I don’t want to lose you until we’re old and barely remember these early days.” Patton said softly, placing his hand over Dee’s. 

Dee smiled slightly. “I know, Sunflower. I know. I don’t want to lose you until then either.”

“So lesson learned?”

“Lesson learned.”

“Good.”


End file.
